


A Sharp Dressed Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is taking notice of a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp Dressed Man

A Sharp Dressed Man  
By Patt

 

Challenge #401: Red  
Sentinel Thursday  
Title: A Sharp Dressed Man  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Everyone is taking notice of a certain someone.  
Warnings: No darn picture of Blair.  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Slash if you look hard enough.

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=asharpdressedman.jpg)   


 

Connor was getting coffee and almost dropped her cup when she saw Sandburg. He had on a deep red shirt that made his eyes look all the more blue. She only thought he was gorgeous now she knew it for a fact.

Simon walked by and stared, not realizing he was doing it and so did Henri and Rafe. Even Joel was gazing at Sandburg. Blair not only looked gorgeous, but he felt gorgeous with all of the attention he was getting.

Jim sat at his desk and smiled-after all-it was he that picked out that shirt for _his_ Blair.

The end


End file.
